¿Sólo un amor de verano?
by RedLemons
Summary: Mitchie y Caitlyn participarán en una gira de 4 semanas junto a Connect 3, pero es ahí en donde todos sus problemas comienzan a aparecer. ShanexMitchie / NatexCaitlyn.
1. Introducción

Camp Rock había llegado a su fin. Luego del Concierto final, una "cena de despedida" esperaba a los chicos.

Caitlyn y Mitchie se adelantaron.. Cuando Mitchie notó que Shane ya no estaba.

- ¿A dónde habrá ido Shane? -Preguntó mirando entre la multitud de jóvenes.

- Creo que estaba hablando con Brown y la banda. -Contestó Caitlyn. Ya sabes, ahora que corrigió su actitud, volverán a la gira que tenían programada..

- Ya veo.. -Dijo Mitchie algo confundida.

Las dos jovencitas se pararon al lado de una de las mesas. Había refrescos, algunos postres y otros bocadillos.

Caitlyn tomó uno de los refrescos y un postre. Mitchie estaba muy pensativa.

"¿Acaso va a terminarse todo aquí? Se supone que.. No sé.. Debería pasar algo más.. ¿Y si se va sin despedirse? ¿Quedaré en el olvido para él? ¿Seré sólo la chica que conoció en Camp Rock?"

Caitlyn interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Mitchie.. No te preocupes. Shane ya vendrá. Come algo -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que la animó.

- Está bien, Cait.. Pero ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo a ser sólo una chica que conoció en el verano, me refiero a.. -Mitchie estaba nerviosa.

- ¡Mitch! -La interrumpió Caitlyn. ¿De verdad crees que Shane te dejará así como así? -Una pregunta simple que hizo a Mitchie reflexionar.

- Sigo teniendo miedo. -Afirmó Mitchie haciendo un puchero.

Caitlyn volteó los ojos y sonrió.

- Vamos, come algo. -Dijo.

Las dos chicas se quedaron allí, sin notar que Shane había entrado también y estaba acercándose.

- Hola Mitchie -Dijo en un tono suave, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa serena. Y hola Caitlyn. -Saludó a continuación.

- Hola Shane. -Saludó Caitlyn sonriendo.

- Hola chico malo.. -Saludó Mitchie sonriendo.

- ¿Podemos hablar? -Preguntó el joven. Las dos palabras que Mitchie más deseaba escuchar.

- Huh.. Claro. -Respondió Mitchie, comenzando a caminar hacia afuera, mirando el suelo. Su corazón se había acelerado.

Ya afuera, ambos se alejaron un poco de la puerta del lugar.

- Y bien.. ¿De qué querías hablar? -Dijo Mitchie con voz entrecortada.

- Pues.. No sé si recuerdas pero tenemos un paseo pendiente. -Dijo Shane sonriendo.

- Sí recuerdo. -Dijo Mitchie riendo. Pero mañana es el último día. Tengo que ayudarle a mamá a cargar y limpiar las cosas de la cocina.

- Entonces.. -Siguió Shane algo inseguro.

- Pero puedo hacer un espacio entre tanto trabajo.. ¿Te parece? -Sonrió Mitchie.

- Me parece bien. Pasaré a buscarte entonces. ¿Sí? -Dijo Shane en un tono burlón, como siempre hacía, acercándose un poco con una gran sonrisa.

- Está bien. -Respondió Mitchie, acercándose con una mirada desafiante y una gran sonrisa. No podía esconder la felicidad que sentía.

Ambos rieron, y a continuación callaron.

Shane sólo la miraba fijamente, mientras que ella se ruborizaba, intentando esquivar aquella mirada.

- ¿Por qué estás mirándome así de nuevo? -Preguntó nerviosa.

- Sigo sin saberlo. Me gusta ponerte nerviosa, te ves más linda. -Dijo Shane acercándose más, obligando a Mitchie a mirarlo.

Mitchie sólo pudo chillar y empujarlo suavemente.

- ¡Mitchie! -La voz de su madre la llamó desde la puerta. ¡Ven cariño, quiero presentarte a unas personas!

- ¡Enseguida voy, Mamá! -Contestó Mitchie para luego voltearse hacia Shane de nuevo.

- Bueno, debes irte.. -Dijo Shane, serio.

- Así es.. pero nos veremos mañana, ¿Verdad chico estrella? -Dijo Mitchie sonriendo.

- Sí, pero.. Ya te dije que mi nombre es Shane. -Dijo bromeando.

- Está bien, adiós Shane. -Saludó Mitchie, sin saber qué hacer realmente, pero era muy tarde para pensarlo, pues ya le había dado a Shane un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que ambos se miraran, mientras sus sonrisas se desvanecían.

Mitchie se fue rápidamente, no soportaba tal verguenza.

Shane sólo la miró irse, y cuando pudo reaccionar, soltó una pequeña sonrisita.

- Adiós Mitchie.. -Susurró el joven.


	2. Bienvenidas

La noche llegó a su fin. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a aparecer y encontraron a Mitchie profundamente dormida, acurrucada en su cama.

La joven abrió sus ojos y a continuación se sentó en su cama, refregando sus ojos.

- ¿Mitchie? -Susurró una voz. Caitlyn había despertado también.

Ambas compartían la cabaña, pues Mitchie se cambió luego de lo ocurrido con Tess.

- Buenos Días Cait -Saludó Mitch con una sonrisa.

- Buenos Días.. ¿Qué hora es? -Caitlyn no conseguía abrir sus ojos del todo.

- Son.. Las 7:34.. Mamá quiere que le ayudemos hoy, tenemos que ir temprano.. -Informó Mitchie yendo hacia el baño para prepararse.

Las dos se vistieron, cepillaron sus dientes y ya listas, se dirigieron a la cocina.

- Buenos Días chicas, ¿Descansaron? -Preguntó la madre de Mitchie, Connie.

- Sí.. Dormimos bien. -Contestó Caitlyn.

- Me alegro. Les tengo preparado el desayuno. No pretenderán comenzar sin antes tomar algo, ¿Verdad? -Dijo a continuación Connie.

- Gracias, Señora Torres. -Dijo Caitlyn.

Desayunaron y comenzaron a trabajar. Primero lavando lo de la noche anterior, secando, guardando y cargando todo.

Eran ya las 11:12 de la mañana y las chicas aún no terminaban con las tareas que Connie les daba.

- ¡Chicas! -Las llamó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Caitlyn.

- Ya pueden irse, han trabajado toda la mañana y ya quedan pocas cosas. Vayan a descansar. -Dijo sonriente.

- ¡Gracias mamá! -Dijo Mitchie abrazando a su madre.

- Sí, ¡Gracias Mamá! -Dijo Caitlyn abrazándola también.

A continuación sólo rieron, y en medio de todo aquello, alguien golpeó la puerta.

- Buenos Días -Saludó Shane, entrando a la cocina.

- Buenos Días Shane -Saludaron todas.

"Qué oportuno es.." Pensó Mitchie divertida.

- ¿Estás lista? -Dijo a continuación el joven.

- Claro.. -Sonrió Mitchie.

- ¿Lista para qué? -Preguntó Connie confundida.

- Mamá.. -Se quejó Mitchie. Shane sólo sonrió.

- Con Mitchie vamos a dar un paseo. -Informó el joven a la madre.

- Está bien. Cuídense. -Dijo Connie con aquella "mirada de madre".

- Nos vemos luego Caitlyn. -Dijo Mitchie.

- Nos vemos. -Saludó Caitlyn sonriente.

Shane y Mitchie se dirigieron al lago, que quedaba bastante alejado del lugar.

En silencio, pero con una sonrisa se sentaron en la canoa. El paisaje se veía realmente bonito.

- Y bien.. -Dijo Shane, cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la costa. ¿Qué pasará, Mitch?

- ¿Qué pasará con qué? -Sin quererlo, Mitchie comenzaba a esquivar el tema, lo que hizo que Shane la mirara muy confundido.

- Con.. esto.. es decir.. ¿Seguiremos viéndonos? -Dijo, intentando adivinar lo que ella pensaba en realidad.

- No lo sé, Shane.. En dos semanas comienza la escuela, y tú tienes una gira.. -Dijo desanimada.

- Es cierto.. -Shane se quedó pensativo, lo que dio lugar a un incómodo silencio que hacía que Mitchie casi temblara de nervios.

A continuación, Shane la miró fijamente, serio.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero dudó. Luego volvió a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Te gusto? -Preguntó. Mitchie sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

- ¿Q-qué? -Por un momento el mundo se congeló y no existía otra cosa más que aquellos dos ojos que la miraban atentamente buscando una respuesta.

- Que si te gusto.. -Dijo él nuevamente.

- Pues.. sí.. sí me gustas.. -Dijo Mitchie, reaccionando.

- Tú también me gustas mucho, Mitch. Pero tengo miedo de comenzar algo, y que alguno de nosotros salga herido. -Dijo a continuación muy seguro, tomándole la mano suavemente.

- Yo también me temo eso.. -Dijo Mitchie, tomándole la mano.

- ¿Qué haremos? -Preguntó Shane.

- No lo sé.. Tú tienes una reputación que cuidar, ¿Qué pensaría la gente de todo esto? -Dijo Mitchie.

- Escucha.. no quiero dejarte ir. Tú cambiaste mi vida, Mitch. Me hiciste ver quién soy, me hiciste recordar lo que me gusta, y no quiero dejar todo eso, además, eres la chica más linda que eh visto.. y la persona más tierna; Así que tendremos que esforzarnos si queremos algo.. ¿Qué dices?

- Estoy de acuerdo Shane.. -Dijo Mitch muy sonrojada. No quiero que esto se termine aquí.. -Dijo en tono suave, apretando más su mano.

- Tranquila.. -Dijo él, acariciando su mano. No pasará nada malo.. lo prometo.. -Y dicho esto, le regaló una de sus "sonrisas tiernas".

- Está bien.. -Dijo la joven sonriendo. Entonces..

- Entonces.. -Dijo Shane, acercándose, hasta estar a sólo un centímetro de ella. Hecho esto, el joven puso su frente contra la de ella y luego su nariz contra la de ella.

- ¿Qué haces? -Dijo Mitchie riendo.

- No lo sé.. -Contestó Shane riendo también.

- ¡Mitch.. ! -Unas voces interrumpieron desde la costa.

- ¿Caitlyn? -Dijo Mitchie, volteándose a ver.

- Son Nate y Jason.. -Dijo Shane. Es mejor que vayamos..

Volvieron a la costa para reunirse con los demás.

- Lo siento -Dijo Caitlyn en el oído de Mitchie, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

- No te preocupes.. -Dijo Mitchie con una sonrisita, pues estaba satisfecha.

- Y bien, ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Shane.

- ¡No tienes idea! Estuvimos hablando con los productores y organizadores, también con Brown y.. -Explicó Nate.

- ¡¡No tienes idea!! -Siguió Jason muy emocionado. ¡Caitlyn y Mitchie vendrán con nosotros en nuestra gira! -Dijo Jason.

- ¡Jason! ¡Era sorpresa! -Protestó Nate.

- Oh. Huh. Lo siento, era demasiado emocionante.. -Se disculpó Jason.

- Eso no importa. ¿¡Me están hablando enserio!? ¿Vendrán a la gira? -Las palabras que usó Shane fueron algo "duras" y si no hubieran estado viendo su rostro en ese preciso momento, los demás lo hubieran considerado grosero. Se notaba que estaba realmente feliz.

- ¡Por supuesto! Peggy grabará con nosotros. Pero Mitchie y Caitlyn vendrán con nosotros en nuestra gira como invitadas. Mitchie y tú cantarán This is me.. ¡Todos aman esa canción! -Informó Nate.

- ¡Será muy emocionante compartir el escenario con Connect 3! -Dijo Caitlyn casi gritando.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! -Dijo Mitchie, mientras Caitlyn comenzaba a dar saltitos y a chillar de emoción.

- Pues créelo. -Dijo Nate sonriendo. Así que, Bienvenidas.. -Dijo a continuación.


	3. Mitchie enferma

Luego de la charla, se reunieron con Connie, Brown y todos los demás. Discutieron sobre el tiempo que llevaría, los planes, y sobre cómo harían con la escuela.

Finalmente, después de siendo sinceros, varias horas de charlas, idas y venidas, estaba decidido.

Connie acompañaría a las chicas, la gira duraría tan sólo 4 semanas, y partirían en 2 días.

Todos se despidieron, y oficialmente Camp Rock había cerrado sus puertas.

Hicieron un intercambio de números, e-mails y direcciones; pues para el amanecer, nadie estaría ahí.

- Nos veremos en dos días, ¿Sí, Caitlyn? -Dijo Mitchie.

- Por supuesto. Cuídate. -Dijo Caitlyn, abrazándola fuerte.

- Nos vemos Jason -Se despidió Mitchie abrazándolo fuerte.

- Nos vemos Mitchie, te extrañaré -Dijo él, abrazándola.

- Nos veremos en dos días Nate.. -Saludó Caitlyn, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos Cait.. -Saludó Nate correspondiendo aquel abrazo, pero sin percatarse de que Caitlyn le daría un beso en la mejilla.. Movió su cara y todo terminó en un choque de labios.

- L-lo siento -Se disculpó Caitlyn muy sonrojada.

- N-no t-te preocupes -Respondió Nate. Por suerte, nadie más se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Caitlyn se despidió de Shane y se fue a su cabaña. Nate y Jason se despidieron también y se fueron.

- ¿Nos vemos en dos días? -Dijo Mitchie a Shane.

- Seguro. -Dijo él.

- Bueno.. Adiós Shane.. Que descanses.. -Saludó Mitchie, abrazándolo.

- Que descanses Mitch. Te quiero mucho. -Saludó Shane correspondiendo al abrazo.

- Igual yo. -Dijo ella ya encaminada hacia la cabaña.

Todos fueron a dormir, ya que partirían temprano en la mañana.

Eran ya alrededor de las 2:11 de la mañana, cuando Caitlyn escuchó algunos pasos que se dirigían a la puerta, o eso pensaba.

- ¿Mitchie? -Preguntó a la oscuridad.

- ¡Cait! ¿Te desperté? -Dijo Mitch, prendiendo la luz, para luego volver a su cama.

- No, no podía dormir. Pensé que estabas dormida.. -Contestó Caitlyn.

- Yo tampoco consigo dormir.. -Dijo Mitch. ¿Estás nerviosa?

- Sí. Nerviosa y emocionada. -Dijo Cait.

- Sí, ¡¡Estaremos de gira con Connect 3!! Nunca pensé que podría ir a un concierto, siquiera. -Comentó Mitchie.

- Estoy tan feliz.. ¡Todo en mi vida está genial, así como está! Tengo nuevos amigos, vine a Camp Rock, y estaré de gira con Connect 3.. -Dijo nuevamente Caitlyn, quien no se cansaba de repetirlo.

- Shane.. Nunca pensé.. Shane era totalmente imposible para mí. -Dijo Mitchie muy emocionada. Por cierto, creo que Nate y tú hacen una pareja muy tierna. -Comentó a continuación provocándola.

- ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿Nate? ¡Estás loca, Mitchie! -Dijo Cait tirándole un almohadón pequeño.

- ¡Oye! ¡Sólo bromeo! -Dijo Mitchie muy divertida. Son tan tiernos juntos.. Además, cuando está contigo se queda viéndote..

- Eso no es cierto.. -Protestó Caitlyn. Ya terminemos esta charla, ¿Bueno? -Dijo riendo.

- Bueno.. Última pregunta.. -Dijo Mitchie.

- Está bien.. -Dijo Caitlyn sin imaginar lo que vendría.

- ¿Besa bien? -Preguntó Mitchie, para luego soltar una risita. No era de molestar con esas cosas, pero esta vez estaba divirtiéndose de verdad, porque sabía lo que había pasado.

- ¡Mitchie! .. ¡¡Voy a..!!.. ¿De verdad se vio?

Las dos chicas siguieron charlando hasta quedarse dormidas.

Muy temprano en la mañana Connie despertó a las chicas y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a sus respectivas casas para preparar todo.

Caitlyn se separó de Mitchie en la mitad del camino.

Ya en casa, Mitchie encendió su PC portátil para agregar a todos en su lista de chat.

Ya finalizada la tarea, se dedicó a preparar ropa, sus cosas y mandarse mensajes de texto con su amiga Mandy para comentarle que ya estaba en casa.. y comentarle lo ocurrido, ya que si mentía, pronto se enteraría de la verdad. No tenía sentido.

Bajó a cenar, y esa noche transcurrió como cualquier otra noche, sólo que su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar en medio del silencio. Mitchie había recibido un mensaje. Tras leerlo, se encaminó a la escalera.

- Perdón, pero me voy a acostar, mamá.. Mañana es el gran día.. -Dijo emocionada, sin hacer ningún comentario respecto el celular.

- Sí, estuve hablando con los organizadores hoy. Pasarán a recogernos temprano. -Dijo Connie.

- ¿Y qué haré yo mientras tanto? -Preguntó su padre.

- Me verás cantar por televisión.. -Dijo Mitchie bromeando.

- Está bien.. -Dijo su padre riendo. Que descanses, bebé.

Mitch subió, ya casi era la medianoche. Tomó su PC y se acostó. Revisó su correo pero no había nada. Luego de unos minutos en línea, notó que Shane estaba online.

"No mentía." Pensó. Pues el mensaje era de Shane, y decía que se conectara en cuanto pudiera.

"Hola chico malo" Saludó Mitchie.

"Hola cariño" Saludó Shane.

"¿Cariño? Wow." Siguió Mitchie, agregando un emoticón.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Shane.

"Muy emocionada y ansiosa, pero sobreviviré. ¿Y tú?" Respondió Mitchie.

"Bien, extrañándote." Respondió Shane, haciendo que Mitchie se ruborizara.

"¡Oye! Que romántico estás.." Contestó ella, bromeando. "Yo también te extraño mucho.."

"Ah, ¿Sí?" A Shane parecía gustarle esto de hacerse-rogar.

"Sí.. ni siquiera tengo sueño.. No puedo dormir, por pensar en ti.." Mitchie respondió.. Y luego reaccionó pero era muy tarde.

"Aww. Eres tan linda.." Respondió Shane, mientras que Mitchie imaginaba aquel 'Aww' y la expresión que Shane tendría en ese momento. "Pero yo puedo ayudarte a dormir.." Sugirió Shane.

"Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Cómo?" Mitchie sentía curiosidad.

"Déjame conectar mi cámara" Shane contestó.

"Esperaré" Respondió ella. '¿Qué será?' Pensaba Mitchie.

"Listo. Míralo en cuanto llegue." Indicó Shane, mientras le enviaba un video.

"Lo haré." Contestó Mitchie esperando a que terminara de descargar. La curiosidad la comía viva. Cuando por fin terminó de descargar, inmediatamente abrió aquel misterioso video.

En la pantalla apareció Shane hablando hacia la cámara.

"Hola cariño.. Espero que estés bien, y.. Bueno.. Si no puedes dormir.. Déjame ayudar con una canción de cuna.. "

A continuación Shane cantaba suavemente una canción de cuna para Mitchie.

"Bueno.. Espero haberte ayudado.. que descanses, Te quiero mucho Mitch.." Shane saludó y el video se acabó.

"Es tan tierno.. y tan extraño" Pensaba Mitchie, preparando una respuesta para su Shane.

"¿Qué te pareció mi video?" Preguntó Shane.

"Pues.. Tú no tienes remedio.." Contestó Mitchie divertida.

"Pero.. ¿Ayudó?" Shane insistía.

"Sí.. Muchas gracias.." Contestó Mitchie. "Yo también te quiero mucho.."

"De nada Mitch, lo que sea por mi niña" Bromeó Shane.

"¿TÚ niña?" Respondió Mitchie divertida.

"Sí.. Pero si no te gusta mejor déjalo así. Adiós, Cuídate" Respondió Shane.

"Estaba bromeando, sí me gusta.. No te enojes.." Contestó Mitchie.

"Caíste.. Haha" Contestó Shane. "Aunque en verdad tengo que irme, es tarde y Jason quiere que apague la luz."

"Está bien. No me asustes. Mándales saludos. Te quiero mucho, Shane. Nos vemos mañana." Mitchie se despidió.

"Así será. Te quiero. Adiós." Shane se desconectó.

Mitchie volvió a ver el video, pues era de lo más tierno. Cuando terminó, apagó su PC y se dedicó a dormir.

- ¿Mmm? -Mitchie abrió sus ojos dificultosamente. ¿Qué me pasa..?

La joven intentó pararse, pero inmediatamente sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo.

- ¿Mitchie? ¿Hija? -Connie golpeaba la puerta, pero nadie respondía. ¡Voy a entrar!

Al entrar, Connie vio a Mitchie desmayada en el suelo, boca abajo.

- ¡¡Mitchie!! -Fue todo lo que dijo, y a continuación la cargó para recostarla en la cama, y llamó al Sr. Torres.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? -Preguntó el Sr. Torres entrando a la habitación lo más deprisa que podía.

- No lo sé, ¡Quédate con ella! Iré a llamar al Doctor. -Connie bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, Shane y Nate conversaban.

- Creo que ya salieron para allá y en una hora estarás con ella, viejo. -Decía Nate a su hermano.

- Sí.. Muero por verla hoy.. Se lo daré en cuanto pueda, ¿Le gustará? -Decía Shane sonriendo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Sí? -Contestó Shane.

- Shane, soy Zac. Acabamos de hablar por teléfono con la Señora Torres, al parecer Mitchie se desmayó por la mañana y aún no despierta. No sabemos qué le sucede. Brown dice que debemos continuar e ir a la gira sin ella.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ir sin ella!? -Shane levantó la voz. ¡Voy para allá!

- ¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó Nate.

- Vámonos. -Dijo Shane tomando su chaqueta.


	4. No te vayas

En la residencia Torres..

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene, Doctor? -Preguntaba Connie al borde de las lágrimas.

- En verdad es extraño, Señora. Tiene fiebre, pero no puedo asegurar nada. Esperaremos a que despierte y haremos otras observaciones, no noto nada grave por ahora. Volveré a las 12:00 para ver como sigue. -Explicó el Doctor para luego estrecharle la mano y retirarse.

Connie se quedó sentada en la cama observándola. El timbre sonó y el Sr. Torres atendió. Luego de unos segundos, Caitlyn y Zac, uno de los organizadores, aparecieron por la habitación.

- ¡Connie! ¿Qué le sucedió? -Preguntaba Caitlyn acercándose rápidamente a abrazarla.

- Al parecer se desmayó cuando intentaba levantarse. El Doctor dice que hay que esperar, tiene fiebre. -Informó Connie.

- Al cortar con usted, llamé a Brown y luego a Shane. Brown dijo que no podíamos demorar y que haríamos la gira sin ella. Shane está en camino. -Dijo Zac.

- ¿Mamá? -Mitchie comenzaba a despertar.

- ¡Mitchie! ¿Estás bien? -Dijo Connie abrazándola.

- Mamá, ¿Q-Qué me sucedió? Me duele.. Me duele el cuerpo.. -Mitchie susurraba.

- Debe ser por la caída.. Tranquila, bebé, estarás bien.. -Connie se apegó a Mitchie abrazándola.

- Me siento débil.. -Susurró luego.

- Trata de descansar, no te esfuerces.. Quédate tranquila.. -Dijo Caitlyn, tomando la mano de su amiga. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Mitchie, quien aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

- Aquí tienes.. -Connie puso un paño húmedo sobre la frente de Mitchie. Ayudará a bajar la temperatura.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

- ¿Mitchie? -Dijo Shane al entrar al cuarto, en un tono de voz apagado y con un pequeño oso de peluche en su mano. Jason y Nate lo seguían.

Connie hizo una seña para que todos salieran del cuarto, y en eso, Mitchie volvió a susurrar.

- ¿Shane? Shane.. No te vayas.. -Parecía inquieta, pero aún no abría sus ojos.

Shane se acercó a la cama una vez que todos abandonaron el cuarto.

- Mitch.. ¿Estás bien? -Su voz pareció quebrarse.

- Me siento débil.. -Repitió Mitchie. Pero no quiero que te vayas..

- No te dejaré Mitchie.. -Shane tomó su mano y la besó suavemente. Pero ahora debes descansar..

- Está bien.. -Dijo Mitchie con el mismo tono de antes.

- Volveré.. lo prometo. Toma. -Shane le puso en la mano el osito que había traído. Pensaba dártelo hoy.. y aquí está..

- Muchas gracias.. Shane.. -Mitchie abrió sus ojos lentamente para mirarlo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Te quiero. -Shane besó su mejilla suavemente y se retiró de la habitación.

- ¿Está todo bien? -Preguntó Connie al ver que Shane bajaba las escaleras.

- Me dijo que se sentía débil, pero al parecer es sólo eso. Abrió los ojos. -Informó Shane.

- Gracias a Dios. -Dijo Caitlyn.

- Shane, estuvimos hablando con Brown y los demás. Mitchie debe reposar, pero tenemos una gira por delante. -Explicó Nate.

- No. Esperaremos a que Mitchie se recupere. Es parte del show, y yo no estaría tranquilo yéndome. Le prometí no dejarla. -Dijo Shane muy seguro.

- Yo no me iré así tampoco. -Dijo Caitlyn. Chicos, ustedes tienen un gran compromiso. Sugiero que sigan con lo de la gira. Mitchie y yo podemos grabar después. -Continuó, aunque en verdad quería ir.

- No, no te dejaremos, Caitlyn. -Nate habló. Las esperaremos. -Afirmó. Los demás lo miraron sorprendido.

Shane llamó a Brown.

- ¿Shane? Todo está complicado. Podríamos dejar a las chicas y llevarlas en otra gira, o dejarlas grabar cuando volvamos. -Explicó Brown.

- Nada de eso. Mitchie no está bien, y es parte del show. Si Jason, Nate o yo enfermáramos pospondrían la gira, pues eso haremos. Yo no estaré tranquilo yéndome. Esperaremos una semana más. -Afirmó Shane.

- Esto no es tan fácil, Shane. ¿Y las entradas vendidas? -Excusó Brown.

- Cambiaremos las fechas. Mitchie es parte de esto y vale lo mismo que cualquiera de nosotros, más para mí.. -La voz de Shane cambió.

- Está bien.. -Brown soltó un suspiro. Veré qué es lo que puedo hacer, pero no te aseguro nada. -Sin más, cortaron.

- Shane, es mejor que nos vayamos. -Dijo Nate. Dejémosla reposar.

- Está bien, pero.. Volveré, si no hay problemas, Señora Torres. -Dijo Shane muy sumiso.

- No me molesta, creo que a Mitchie le hace bien que vengas, Shane. Gracias por preocuparse, chicos. Les avisaré si algo más pasa. -Dijo Connie angustiada.

- Volveré en la tarde, entonces. Gracias. Adiós a todos. -Se despidió Shane.

- Nos vemos Caitlyn. Adiós Señora Torres. -Saludó Nate.

- Cuídese Señora. Adiós. -Jason habló al fin.

Los 3 chicos se retiraron.

- El médico debería llegar en cualquier momento. -Dijo Connie a continuación.

- Sí.. -Dijo Caitlyn, que estaba sentada en el sofá.

El celular de Zac comenzó a sonar. Respondió.

- Discúlpenme, pero debo retirarme. Caitlyn, ¿Te quedas? -Preguntó.

- Sí, me quedaré.. -Dijo Caitlyn.

- Volveré por tí a la tarde entonces. Hasta luego Señora Torres. -Zac salió.

El médico llegó a los pocos minutos. Subió a ver a Mitchie.

- ¿Doctor? -Dijo Mitch al abrir sus ojos.

- Así es, Señorita. ¿Cómo se siente? -Preguntó.

Luego de algunas observaciones, el Doctor bajó para hablar con Connie.

- Bueno, Señora Torres. Su hija ya está despierta. Le doy 3 días más para recuperarse. Le aconsejo que se quede acostada, y le daré una medicina que la ayudará a recuperar fuerzas. Desconozco las causas de todo esto, pero diría que es stress o cansancio extremo. Por ahora está bien, pero me avisa si algo sucede. -Informó el Doctor entregándole un papel con el nombre de la medicina y la dosis. Es muy extraño.

- Muchísimas gracias, Doctor. Se lo agradezco. -Dijo Connie.

Una vez que el Doctor se retiró, Connie fue a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. Caitlyn subió a ver a Mitchie.

- ¡Cait! -Dijo Mitchie al verla entrar. Te quedaste.. Gracias..

- Claro que sí, Mitch. -Dijo aliviada al ver que Mitchie estaba mejorando.

- ¿Y Shane? -Preguntó Mitchie.

- Tuvo que irse, pero volverá temprano en la tarde. -Informó Caitlyn.

- Oh. Está bien.. Mira.. Qué lindo.. -Mitchie le mostró el peluche que Shane le había dado. Sus movimientos aún eran lentos y pesados.

- Realmente está loco por ti. Esperaremos una semana más para la gira, no quiere ir sin ti. -Dijo Caitlyn.

- ¿E-Enserio? -Dijo Mitchie sorprendida.

- Así es, detuvo una gira por tí.. -Caitlyn reía.

- Wow. -Mitchie estaba sin palabras.

Connie entró a la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida.

- Aquí tienen, chicas. -Dijo, poniendo la bandeja al lado de Mitchie, en la cama.

- Gracias mamá.. -Dijo Mitchie.

- Sí, muchas gracias Señora Torres. -Agradeció Caitlyn.

- Y cuando termines de comer, Mitchie, puedes tomar tu medicina. Tu padre fue a buscarla. -Indicó Connie.

- Dile que gracias.. -Dijo Mitchie sonriendo.

- ¿Seguro que puedes? -Preguntó Connie.

- Claro que puedo, ma. Ve tranquila. -Dijo Mitch.

- Está bien. Llámenme si necesitan algo. -Siguió Connie.

- ¡Lo haremos! -Dijeron Mitchie y Caitlyn.

En el plato de Mitchie había un poco de arroz, un poco de ensalada y al lado, un vaso de jugo. Lo mismo en el de Caitlyn.

Mitchie logró sentarse en la cama para poder comer.

- Buen provecho. -Dijo Caitlyn.

- Buen provecho. -Dijo Mitchie.

Dicho esto se dedicaron a almorzar y a charlar.

Al terminar, Mitchie se quitó el paño de la frente y bebió la medicina.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó Caitlyn.

- Con sueño. Pero me siento mejor. -Explicó Mitchie.

- Te dejaré dormir otro rato. Luego vuelvo. -Caitlyn la abrazó. Te quiero. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Igual yo, gracias Caitlyn.. -Mitchie la abrazó y se recostó de nuevo. Caitlyn se llevó la bandeja y cerró la puerta. Mitchie se quedó dormida.


	5. Primer beso

- Hum.. -Mitchie abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente recordó todo lo que había pasado. ¿Qué hora será? -No alcanzaba a ver el reloj.

En el intento por sentarse, su madre entró al cuarto con algunas prendas en las manos.

- Oh. Ya despertaste. -Dijo sonriéndole. Espera, ¿Fui yo la que te despertó? Sólo entré a dejarte la ropa limpia..

- No, desperté sola mamá. -Dijo Mitchie. ¿Qué hora es? ¿En dónde está Cait?

- Son ya las 8:20 pm. -Indicó su madre. Zac vino por Cait y no quiso despertarte. Volverá mañana.

- Y.. ¿Shane? ¿Vino? -Preguntó Mitchie.

- Bueno.. Shane no ah venido.. -Dijo Connie.

- Dijo que volvería.. -Dijo Mitchie.

- Sí, pero seguro que no pudo.. ¿No te envió ningún mensaje? -Preguntó Connie, pero empeoraba las cosas.

- No.. Bueno, supongo que.. No pudo venir.. -Mitchie se recostó.

- No te preocupes, Shane no se olvidaría de ti. -Dijo su madre consolándola. Voy a llenar la tina así te das un baño, ¿Sí?

- Está bien, mamá. -Dijo Mitchie.

- ¿Puedes pararte sola? -Preguntó luego de que la tina se llenara.

- Sí.. Gracias mamá. -Mitchie se levantó nuevamente, y lentamente se dirigió a la tina. Se dio un baño y cuando salió, terminó de vestirse y peinarse, volvió a la cama.

Tomó su PC portátil y la puso sobre sí misma. Revisó su correo y su lista de contactos, pero Shane no estaba en línea. Tampoco había mensajes en su celular.

- Shane.. -Susurró mirando angustiada la pantalla. Un pensamiento se cruzó por su mente.

"No.. no voy a presionarlo.. No voy a llamarlo.. No es buena idea.."

Mitchie puso un poco de música para animarse, pero no resultaba.

Ya cansada de escuchar las mismas canciones, apagó su PC. Una hora más había pasado pero no había señales de Shane. Mitchie cerró sus ojos.

- ¿Mitchie? -Su madre la llamó. ¿Estás despierta?

- Sí, mamá. -Respondió ella desde su cama.

- Shane vino a verte.. -Anunció.

- D-Dile que entre.. -Dijo ella, sentándose contra el espaldar.

La puerta se abrió y lo siguiente que vio fue a Shane, con una rosa en su mano, y una pequeña bolsita en la otra. El joven cerró la puerta y se acercó, para sentarse en la cama, junto a ella.

- Hola.. -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hola.. -Sonrió ella por unos segundos. Creí que no vendrías..

- Lo siento mucho, Mitch. Tuve un día apretado, me metí en algunos líos con mi tío.. -Dijo Shane. Toma.. -Le dio la rosa que traía.

- Está bien.. Muchas gracias Shane.. -Dijo Mitchie sonriendo. Es muy bonita.. -Continuó, observándola un momento.

- Sí.. Pero no se compara a ti -Agregó él. Mitchie soltó una risita, y luego se quedó mirándolo.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? -Preguntó Shane, en un tono "burlón".

- No lo sé.. -Dijo ella riendo.

- Bueno, también traje dulces.. No te harán nada, ¿No? -Dijo Shane, entregándole la bolsita.

- No.. No me harán nada -Dijo ella abriendo la bolsita para tomar uno. Toma uno tú también.. -Ofreció.

- Si me lo vas a pedir así.. -Bromeó y comió uno. Bueno, ya tengo que irme.. -Dijo a continuación Shane.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas? -Mitchie olvidó fingir esta vez, y sonó algo paranoica.

- Claro que no.. Caíste.. -Dijo Shane riendo. ¿Tanto te angustia? -Continuó con la broma, pero Mitchie no reía.

- Sí.. -Dijo con una voz apagada, doblando y retorciendo nerviosamente el papel del caramelo.

- Oh. Lo siento Mitch.. Sólo bromeaba.. -Shane se disculpó.

- Está bien, Shane. ¿Sabes? Hoy te extrañé mucho.. Pero te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí.. -Mitchie volvía a sonreír. Simplemente no podía estar enojada con él.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada.. ¿Y sabes? También te extrañé mucho. -Shane se recostó a su lado, sin meterse en las sábanas.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Qué vas a decir si te ven ahí? -Dijo Mitchie riendo.

- Shh. Eso no importa. -Shane le tapó la boca con una mano, y con otra apagó la luz, quedando sólo la tenue luz del velador.

Mitchie se recostó, y Shane simplemente se quedó ahí a su lado, acariciándole una mejilla o jugando con su cabello.. Tal vez acariciando su mano mientras estaban entrelazadas. Mitchie cerró sus ojos lentamente. Shane se quedó mirándola, y luego, tomó los brazos de la joven para hacer que lo abrazara.

- Shane.. -Lo llamó Mitchie, casi en un suspiro.

- ¿Mm? -Contestó Shane, sin dejar de acariciarla.

- Te quiero mucho.. -Se abrazó más fuerte a él. Normalmente, se lo decían a cada rato.. Pero un momento así le inspiraban más ganas de decírselo.

- Igual yo, Mitch. Igual yo.. -Contestó él, rodeándola completamente con sus brazos.

Mitchie reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Shane y permanecieron así un momento.

- No sé qué sería de mí sin ti, Mitch.. -Dijo luego Shane, en un tono muy suave.

- Seguirías siendo un chico malo.. -Bromeó ella.

- Supongo. -Dijo Shane riendo.

Ambos se miraron, Mitchie rozó su nariz con la de Shane.. Y Shane ya no pudo alejarse sin antes plantarle un beso, suave y corto, para luego volver a mirarla. Instintivamente, Mitchie respondió con otro beso, y un último beso por parte de Shane, ya que Connie golpeaba la puerta.

- ¿Mitchie? ¿Shane? -Llamaba.

Rápidamente, Mitchie se sentó en la cama, encendió una luz y Shane, que ya no tenía tiempo de acomodarse sentado, optó por tirarse de la cama al suelo.

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? -Connie abrió la puerta, y encontró a Mitchie riendo, tanto que no podía respirar. ¿Mitch? ¿En dónde está Shane? -Dijo Connie sorprendida, riendo también.

- Aquí.. Aquí estoy.. -Shane apareció por el otro lado de la cama. Cuando Mitchie pudo respirar al fin, continuó.

- Es que.. Como siempre, Shane.. Quería hacerme reír y.. p-pero nos asustamos d-de que.. Tocaras la puerta y cayó.. -Explicó, aunque entendía bien que su explicación era poco creíble.

- Hum. Sí, así fue. -Dijo Shane confundido.

- Lo lograste, ¿No, Shane? -Reía Connie.

- Sí.. lo logré.. -Dijo Shane sonriendo.

- Bueno, sólo quería avisarles que Nate y Jason están abajo.. -Dijo Connie.

- Está bien.. ya bajo.. -Contestó Shane.

- Dale mis saludos.. -Dijo Mitchie a Shane, al tiempo que Connie abandonaba el cuarto.

- Lo haré. -Y dicho esto, Shane le dio un beso en los labios. Volveré mañana.

- Está bien, Shane.. Hasta entonces.. -Se despidió Mitchie con una sonrisa.

Shane bajó para encontrarse con los demás.

- ¿Cómo está ella? -Preguntó Nate.

- Bien, bien.. -Dijo Shane algo desconcertado.

- Bueno, ¿Ya nos vamos? -Siguió Nate.

- Está bien. Mañana volveré, Señora Torres. Que descansen. -Shane y los demás se despidieron.


	6. El gran día

Al día siguiente, Connie despertó a Mitchie con un desayuno especial.

- Aquí tienes, bebé -Dijo Connie una vez que había terminado de servir todo.

- Wow. Gracias, mamá. Hoy creo que podré levantarme.. -Dijo Mitchie entre trago y trago, bebiendo jugo de naranja.

- Eso espero. Oye, Mitch. ¿No es un poco extraño que Mandy no haya venido a verte? -Preguntó la madre.

- Pues.. No sabe nada de lo que pasó.. -Explicó Mitchie.

- ¿No le contaste de Camp Rock? -Preguntó Connie sorprendida.

- Bueno.. sí, algo. Pero lo de la gira y todo eso eran sólo posibilidades. -Contestó Mitchie, mordiendo una tostada.

- Oh, Mitch. Creo que deberías contarle. Es tu mejor amiga y mañana te vas por cuatro semanas.. No la verás en un tiempo.. -Explicó Connie.

- Está bien.. Hoy voy a llamarla.. ¿Sí? -Siguió fastidiada.

- Bueno. Desayuna y date un baño. -Su madre se retiró del cuarto.

La tina estaba llena. Una vez que hubo desayunado, Mitchie se dio un baño rápido.

- Mamá, ¡No tengo más shampoo! -Gritaba Mitchie desde la escalera. ¡Ah! Y ya llamé a Mandy.. -Bajaba apresurada, tan apresurada que no notó que Shane estaba ahí.

- Yo le digo a la Señora Torres. Buenos Días Mitch.. -Saludó con la mano Shane desde la cocina.

- ¿Shane? -Preguntó la joven avergonzada. ¿Qué haces aquí? -Corrió luego a abrazarlo.

- ¿No quieres que me quede? -Preguntó riendo. Tus padres me invitaron a almorzar.. Veo que ya estás bien. -Dijo luego de abrazarla.

- Así es.. Pero.. Bueno.. ¿Me das un minuto para peinarme? -Siguió, notando que aún llevaba la toalla en el cabello.

- Claro, pero sólo uno. -Bromeó él, sentándose en el sofá de la sala mientras Mitchie se peinaba. Cuando ya estuvo lista, volvió.

- Y.. ¿Cómo estás tú? -Preguntó nerviosamente.

- Bien.. Feliz de que ya estés bien y muy excitado por la gira. -Comentó el muchacho. ¿Quién es Mandy, por cierto? -Quiso saber a continuación.

- Es una amiga de aquí. -Contestó Mitch, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Cuál es su apellido? -Insistió Shane.

- ¿El apellido? -Repitió Mitchie confundida.

- Sí.. -Continuó Shane.

- Foreman. -Contestó finalmente Mitchie.

- ¿Mandy Foreman? -Shane soltó una risita y abrió sus ojos grandes.

- Sí, ¿Qué tiene eso? -Preguntó sorprendida por aquella reacción.

- La conozco. Mandy.. Solía ir a su casa con mi madre cuando era pequeño. Hace mucho que no la veo.. y es mi costumbre que cada vez que escucho sobre una Mandy pregunto su apellido para ver si es ella.. -Comentó Shane riendo.

- ¿Huh? ¿T-Tú conocías a Mandy? -Mitchie apenas lo creía.

- Sí.. No cantaba de pequeño. Era una persona normal. -Bromeó Shane.

- Wow. Sí que es muy.. wow. -Mitchie estaba sin palabras. El ruido de las llaves comenzaba a acercarse.

- Llegué. -Anunció Connie con un paquete en sus manos. ¡Oh! Mitch, ya estás lista.

- Sí.. Estoy.. Lista.. -Dijo Mitch a continuación con un tono de voz apagado.

- ¿Te sientes bien, amor? -Verificó su madre.

- Sí, perfectamente, mamá. -Sonrió dificultosamente. Shane comenzaba a notar aquel nerviosismo.

- Está bien. Iré a preparar el almuerzo.. -Dijo Connie.

- Yo le puedo ayudar en lo que necesite, Señora Torres. -Se ofreció Shane.

- No, está bien Shane. Gracias. -Dijo amablemente y se retiró a la cocina.

- Bueno.. ¿Cómo ha estado Mandy en todo este tiempo? -Siguió Shane.

- Bien.. supongo. -Mitchie se limitaba a responder más.

- Es algo muy loco saber que son amigas. -Comentó una vez más riendo.

- Sí, es muy loco. -Mitchie seguía callada.

Los dos jóvenes estuvieron en la sala toda la mañana hasta la hora del almuerzo. Luego de la comida, Connie le dio a Shane la libertad de quedarse cuanto quisiera, así que Shane aceptó y se quedó un buen rato.

- Ya debe estar llegando.. -Susurró Mitchie desde el sofá, observando atenta el reloj.

- ¿Quién? -Preguntó Shane, quien antes de que Mitchie susurrara había estado hablando acerca de "la gran gira".

- Mandy.. -Contestó Mitchie.

- ¿Va a venir? -Preguntó nuevamente.

- Sí. Hoy la invité cuando hablamos en la mañana. -Comentó, pero el timbre la interrumpió. Debe ser ella. -Comentó finalmente.

Mitchie se encaminó a la puerta y con cierto titubeo giró el picaporte.

- ¡Mitchie! -Mandy se abrazó a ella tan rápido como la vio.

- ¡Mandy! -Dijo sonriendo, respondiendo con un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Qué alegría! -Chilló su amiga.

- Sí.. ¡Cuánto tiempo! -Reía nerviosamente Mitchie. Puedes pasar. -Indicó.

- Gracias.. -Mandy se dirigió a la sala, para encontrarse con aquel joven.. Aquel apuesto joven sentado en el sofá. Shane sonrió al verla.

- ¿Mandy? -Preguntó.

- ¿¡Shane!? ¿¡Shane Gray!? -Dijo muy sorprendida. ¡Cuánto tiempo! -Mandy lo abrazó, pues Mandy nunca tenía problemas en demostrar su alegría.

- ¡Así es! -Dijo él correspondiéndole.

El corazón de Mitchie se retorcía al escuchar aquellas palabras y aquellas risas. Aún de espaldas a la sala, cerró la puerta y volvió con ellos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Mandy una vez sentada.

- Bueno.. ¿Mitchie no te lo comentó? Nos conocimos en Camp Rock y Mitchie vendrá a nuestra gira, con Connect 3. -Comentó Shane entusiasmado.

- ¡Mitch! Me dijiste que no había nada asegurado. -Reprochó Mandy, aunque su sonrisa no se borraba.

- Bueno.. Ahora lo sabes.. Mañana nos vamos.. -Dijo Mitchie tímidamente.

- Te dije que tu voz no era fea. ¡Estás por salir de gira con una banda de rock! Cuántas sorpresas. -Seguía Mandy muy alegre.

- Cuéntame, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? -Preguntó Shane a Mandy.

- Bueno.. me mudé dos veces desde que no nos vemos. Y todo ha marchado bien. -Comentó. Y bueno, a tí no te preguntaré porque ya sé que eres todo un rockstar ahora. -Agregó.

- Sí.. Algo así. -Bromeó Shane.

La charla continuaba, pero se hacía muy densa para Mitchie. ¿Por qué tanta alegría y tanta atención entre ellos? ¿Por qué Mandy nunca le había contado que conocía a Shane Gray?

Lo siguiente a esta charla fueron más charlas y muchos "Recuerdas cuando.." y demasiados "¡No puede ser! ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!".

Pero lo peor no había llegado.

- En fin.. ya me tengo que ir. -Anunció Shane.

- Oh. Está bien. -Se quejó Mandy. ¡Espero verte pronto, Shane!

- Claro. Si quieres me das tu número y seguimos en contacto. -Propuso Shane. Mitchie le lanzó una mirada fatal; más bien parecía que estaba apuntándole, pero nadie la notó.

- Está bien, anota.. -Dijo alegremente Mandy. Es cuatro.. -Mandy dictó los números.

- Bien, lo tengo. Te enviaré un mensaje así guardas el mío. -Dijo Shane. Bueno.. ya me voy.. Cuídate mucho, Mandy. -Shane se despidió. Cuídate mucho, Mitch. Nos vemos mañana. -Shane La besó en la mejilla, y fue suficiente para sentir aquella furia.

- Cuídate mucho, Shane. -Mitch fingió su sonrisa número noventa y dos.

Shane no quiso empeorar las cosas así que se retiró inmediatamente. Ahora Mitchie se enfocaba en Mandy.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que lo conocías? -Dijo Mitch "riendo".

- ¿Por qué nunca me contaste que eran amigos cercanos? -Contestó Mandy.

- B-Bueno.. Es que todo es muy nuevo, pero tú lo conoces de pequeño. -Excusó Mitchie.

- Fuimos amigos durante tres años hace.. Nueve años? -Calculó Mandy. No tiene importancia.

- Sí, pero ¡¡Es Shane Gray!! -Dijo Mitchie algo histérica.

- ¿Y? Es una persona como todos. -Mandy siempre había sido así. Fresca, desinteresada, directa.. Lo peor era que estaba en lo cierto, y Mitchie no podía decir nada más.

- Hum.. Bueno.. -Mitchie estaba avergonzada.

- Mitchie.. -Connie entró a la sala. ¡Oh! ¡Mandy! -Connie corrió a saludarla. ¿Y Shane? -Preguntó luego.

- Se fue. Debe tener cosas que hacer por lo de la gira. -Explicó Mitchie.

- Oh. Claro. -Siguió Connie. ¿Quieres algo para beber, Mandy? -Ofreció.

- Mm.. Jugo está bien, Señora Torres. -Respondió Mandy.

- Enseguida te lo traigo. ¿Tú también, Mitch? -Siguió Connie.

- Sí. -Se limitó a responder.

- ¿Estás bien, Mitchie? -Preguntó Mandy.

- Sí.. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? -Respondió Mitchie.

- ¿No te enojas por lo de Shane? -Insistió.

- Claro que no. -Dijo Mitch riendo. "Claro que sí" diría yo.

- Está bien.. -Contestó Mandy.

Siguieron hablando.. Connie sirvió jugo y cuando terminaron, Mandy se puso de pie.

- Bueno, debes tener muchas cosas para hacer. Mejor me voy. -Dijo.

- Está bien, Mandy.. -Mitchie se puso de pie.

- Me alegro mucho de que estés bien, y que tengas esta oportunidad para mostrarle a todos tu talento. -Mandy se abrazó a Mitchie. ¡Estoy muy feliz por tí! Y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

- Aww. ¡Muchas Gracias, Mandy! -Aquellas sinceras palabras le habían hecho ver las cosas desde otro punto. Mitchie la abrazó también.

- Pero no olvides escribirme. -Dijo Mandy.

- Te enviaré e-mails. O mensajes. -Siguió Mitchie. Te quiero mucho, Mandy.

- Igual yo, Mitchie. Ahora ya me voy. Disfrútalo. -Luego de esto Mandy se retiró.

Mitchie se quedó en silencio para reflexionar lo que sucedía. Cuando logró reaccionar se dirigió a su cuarto para verificar que todo esté en orden: El equipaje y todas sus cosas.

El teléfono sonó.

- Mitch, cielo, ¿Puedes contestar? -Gritó Connie desde abajo.

- ¡Voy! -Mitchie bajó rápidamente las escaleras hasta alcanzar el teléfono. ¿Hola? -Atendió.

- ¿Quién habla? -Preguntó una voz masculina que le era familiar.

- Mitchie. -Respondió Mitch.

- ¿Qué tal? Soy Zac. ¿Me recuerdas? -Preguntó.

- Sí, sí. ¿Qué hay? -Preguntó nuevamente Mitchie con una risita.

- Bueno.. ¿Crees que sería posible que viajáramos dentro de una hora? Hubo un cambio de planes. De ser de otra forma, no llegaríamos a tiempo. -Explicó.

- Huh. Hm.. -Mitchie titubeaba demasiado. ¿Qué tal si discutes eso con mamá? Iré a buscarla. -Dijo Mitchie.

- Está bien, Mitch. -Zac esperó hasta que fue atendido por Connie.

Una vez que la llamada finalizó, Connie subió a buscar las maletas.

- ¡Mitchie! Salimos en una hora. -Avisó.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

N/A: Hey, espero que les guste mi historia. Sólo quería comentar que... sé que la amiga de Mitchie se llama Sierra, pero siendo sincera, lo recordé luego de comenzar esta historia; de todas formas creo que no está tan mal crear a este nuevo personaje, Mandy.

Espero que dejen reviews y que sigan leyendo.

¡Gracias!


	7. Solos en el bus

Mitchie bajó sus bolsos emocionada y esperaron en la puerta.

- Cuídense mucho. ¡Las llamaré! Y.. -El Señor Torres se despedía.

- Lo sé, cariño. No perderemos contacto. -Dijo Connie abrazándolo.

- Estaremos bien, papá. Y te extrañaremos.. -Mitchie lo abrazó y él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Qué hermosa escena! -Dijo una voz que se acercaba desde la calle: Brown.

- ¡Brown! -Dijeron ambas.

- ¿Qué tal? -Saludó Brown. ¿Todo listo? -Preguntó a continuación.

- Todo listo. -Dijo Connie cargando una maleta.

- Entonces ¿¡Qué esperamos!? ¡Andando! -Brown tomó la maleta de Mitchie.

- Adiós, papá. -Mitchie abrazó fuerte a su padre y subió al auto con su mochila.

- Adiós, cielo. -Saludó Connie al Señor Torres con un beso y un abrazo.

- Hasta pronto. -Saludó Brown una vez que las maletas estaban en el auto.

Eran las 9:30 pm. Viajarían de noche para llegar temprano en el día.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? -Preguntó Mitchie mientras Brown conducía.

- A donde están todos. Viajaremos en bus, todos juntos en dos colectivos: Jason, Nate, Shane, Caitlyn, tú, Connie, Zac, Chris, otras personas que ustedes no conocen y yo. -Comentó riendo.

"A decir verdad tampoco conozco a un tal 'Chris'" Pensó Mitchie.

- Son muchas más personas, ¿Verdad, Brown? -Connie hizo una pregunta casi obvia.

- ¡Por supuesto! -Contestó algo distraído.

Al llegar, dos buses enormes las esperaban. El primero en acercarse fue Shane.

- ¡Mitch! ¿Qué tal? -Saludó abrazándola.

- ¡Shane! -Mitchie lo abrazó. Algo ansiosa. -Comentó con una risita.

- Igual yo. -Dijo alegre.

- ¡Mitchie! ¡Shane! -Caitlyn se acercó para saludarlos.

- Hey. -Dijeron ambos abrazándola.

- Hey, chicos. -Jason y Nate se acercaron también.

- Bueno chicos, lamento interrumpirlos ¡Pero estamos todos listos! -Anunció Brown.

Todos los jóvenes comenzaron a gritar y saltar de felicidad.

- ¡Todos a bordo! -Bromeó Brown. Connie, Zac, Chris, Jason y yo iremos en un bus. Caitlyn, Mitchie, Shane, Nate, irán en el otro. -Indicó.

"¡Qué casualidad!.." Pensó Mitchie divertida.

Todos subieron al bus. Sorprendida, Mitchie recorría el lugar con la vista; era mucho más lujoso de lo que pensaba.

Tenía un espacio con un sofá y otros asientos bastante cómodos, unos "estantes" que en realidad eran camas, una pequeña mesita y un refrigerador pequeño, pero todo muy lujoso.

- ¡Qué bien! -Dijo, sentándose cómodamente en aquel sofá.

- Nunca viajaste en uno de éstos, ¿Verdad? -Bromeó Shane.

- Pues.. no.. -Dijo algo avergonzada.

- ¡Esto será muy emocionante! -Dijo Caitlyn sentándose al frente de Mitchie, en otro sofá.

- Así es. -Dijo Shane, sentándose al lado de Mitchie. Nate, que estaba muy callado, se sentó junto a Caitlyn.

- Y.. ¿Por qué Jason está en el otro bus? -Siguió Caitlyn, ahora con un tono más suave, Nate estaba cerca.

- Pues.. No hay suficientes "estantes" aquí. -Dijo Shane bromeando acerca de lo que Mitchie había dicho antes. Mitchie le dio un empujoncito.

- ¡Eres un tonto! -Se quejó ella jugando.

- Y tú eres muy linda.. -Contestó él con un tono tranquilo, rodeándola con su brazo. Shane sabía cómo tratar a una chica.

- No lograrás nada con eso.. -Desafiaba Mitchie. De no ser porque Nate y Caitlyn estaban ahí, Shane hubiera seguido con el juego.

- Bueno.. voy a ver qué hay en el refrigerador. -Excusó Caitlyn, yéndose a la cocina, que estaba separada de esa sala por una puerta corrediza.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces? -Shane sabía que Nate se iría así que continuó, mientras, jugaba con Mitchie como un niño pequeño, picándola.

- ¡No! ¡Basta! Me dan cosquillas.. -Rogaba Mitchie riendo a carcajadas.

- Ya vuelvo, chicos. -Dijo Nate sonriente, dirigiéndose a la cocina, cerrando la puerta corrediza. Ahí dentro, lo esperaba Caitlyn con un refresco en la mano.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó curiosa.

- Mejor dejarlos solos. -Dijo Nate riendo tímidamente. ¿Hay más refrescos? -Qué pregunta más tonta había hecho.

- Sí.. Toma. -Caitlyn le dio uno. Y bien..

- Huh. Gracias. -Nate estaba nervioso. Bebió el refresco.

- Oye.. -Caitlyn abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo.

- ¿Sí? -Nate sonaba tranquilo, pero era sólo actuación.

- ¿Crees que.. podremos.. salir ya? ¿O será mal momento? -Preguntó Caitlyn acercándose a la puerta.

- Creo que es el peor momento. -Dijo Nate, bebiendo otro sorbo de refresco.

- No los escucho hablar.. -Bromeó Caitlyn, sospechando, sin saber lo acertada que estaba.

- Me pregunto cuánto tendremos que estar aquí.. -Dijo Nate, aunque no parecía tener apuro.

- Sí.. -Caitlyn se sentó en una banquetita. Ambos quedaron en silencio. Nate miraba la nada, consumido por sus pensamientos. Caitlyn lo observaba.. Hasta que Nate volvió la mirada y la sorprendió mirándolo fijamente. Las mejillas de Caitlyn cambiaron a un color rojo intenso y un calor sofocante la invadió.

Mientras..

- Nos dejaron solos.. pero quedaron encerrados ellos. -Susurró Mitchie a Shane, sonriendo.

- Sí.. pero deja de pensar en ellos.. -Dijo Shane acercándose, chocando su frente con la de ella.

Mitchie soltó una risita.

- Shh. -Shane le quitó el cabello de la cara con una caricia y se dedicó a darle besos suaves, igual que antes.

Mitchie correspondió cada uno y lo abrazó del cuello. Shane la abrazó de la cintura.

Caitlyn y Nate..

- Así es como sucedió todo.. -Explicaba Nate riendo.

- Ya veo.. -Respondió Caitlyn casi a carcajadas. El rato pasaba y no quedaba otra opción más que hablar.

- Y bien.. -Suspiró Nate, sin saber qué decir.

- ¡Hey! Mira lo que encontré.. -Dijo Caitlyn abriendo una bolsita.

- ¿Qué hay? -Preguntó Nate.

- Maní.. -Dijo Cait tirándole uno.

- ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué haces!? -Dijo Nate, cubriéndose. ¡Voy a vengarme!

Lo siguiente a esto fue que le tiró nuevamente maní.. y una vez que llenaron el lugar de maní, Nate corrió a Cait por toda la cocina hasta atraparla.

- ¡Te tengo! -Dijo Nate riendo, mientras la tenía entre sus brazos.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! -Caitlyn ya no tenía aliento.

Por un segundo ambos se miraron.. Nate aún no la soltaba.. Y sin pensarlo mucho, le robó un beso a Caitlyn, para luego dejarla ir.

Caitlyn se sonrojó aún más, y salió de la cocina, olvidando lo que había del otro lado.

- Hey, Cait. ¿Vienen a ver la película? -Preguntó Mitchie sonriente desde el sofá, en la misma pose en la que la dejó antes, sólo que más acurrucada mientras Shane la abrazaba.

Caitlyn observó sorprendida aquel pequeño televisor que no había visto antes.

- C-Claro. -Dijo, sentándose.

- ¿En dónde está Nate? -Preguntó Shane.

- Está.. Probablemente limpiando la cocina. -Dijo riendo. Ya vuelvo. -Dijo a continuación y se puso de pie.

- Está bien, puedo limpiar solo.. -Dijo Nate al ver que Caitlyn juntaba el maní que habían desparramado. Al parecer la modestia y la timidez estaban de vuelta.

- Yo empecé, déjame ayudar. -Sonrió Caitlyn.

Cuando terminaron, volvieron al sofá, para acomodarse a ver la película.. Era ya muy tarde, pues no debemos olvidar que viajaban de noche, y la película terminó.. Nate miró inquieto a su lado, al no escuchar ya ninguna voz..

Shane y Mitchie se habían quedado dormidos, apoyando cabeza con cabeza, Mitchie estaba acurrucada en sus brazos.

Por otro lado, Caitlyn estaba también dormida, levemente inclinada hacia él.. Aquello le dio ternura y olvidando su timidez, la rodeó con su brazo, a lo que ella respondió moviéndose un poco. Cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido.


End file.
